


Adopted by a Seed

by Layers_bloody_sun



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layers_bloody_sun/pseuds/Layers_bloody_sun
Summary: // this story is not focused on the relationships up here, if you came for them you'll have to wait a long while.\\A simple child, thrown away from home. That's what she was until he found her. He adopted her, and he gave her the life he could. That's all she asked for.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be real short sometime, and I apologize for it.

Dark, everything was dark around her, so much that she couldn't see anything around. She was almost totally blind, the only ray of sun she could saw going though little cracks in the wood. Still, too dark to see clearly. She could feel instead, feel the dangerous bolts she could hurt herself with, from her hands, feel the hay she could use as a bed for the time being, feelle the hardness of the wooday, the splinters she had to be careful of... She could also feel some very little air passing through, making sure she wasn't suffocating in that damn box. It wasn't actually enough though, and she was wondering if she would die into that damn box because no one gave her any breah to get pure air. She couldn't see where it was coming from. She was feeling some shakes, which was making her thinking her box was on a car, or at least on the road. It was the same shakes then from that time, where Keith take her for a ride outside, without father and mother knowing. A thrilling experience. 

She couldn't tell how long she has been here, not having a watch or anything to give her a clue. It was very early when Keith made her climb into the box, the sun wasn't even up even though they were in mai. Her big brother, she wondered why he did this. He said that everything would get better "after", but after what ? For now, it wasn't better, it was even worst, she just leaved her closed bedroom for a smaller box; she was still blocked inside, trapped and hugging her knees, hoping it'll be over soon. The sound of the engine was calming somehow, but remembering who was in it with her wasn't calming at all. A friend of her brother apparently, but she didn't knew him, never ever heard his name before, didn't even registered it when Keith pronounced it. It didn't mattered to her who was taking her away from that so called house, from her prison. She would have thought that Keith was going with them, but absolutely not, she saw him getting back inside the house just before his friend closed the last wall of her box with a bolt pistol kind of thing.

 

  She was feeling tired, almost falling asleep every time she was letting her eyes close for too long, but she was fighting it. She knew it was because of the lack of air, the little wind wasn't enough for her to breathe normally. She was about to fall this time when a big shakes suddenly wake her up totally. She heard some kind of metal thing breaking, was the cable holding her box on the car broken ?? She tried to understand what was going on, but only some gunshots get to her ears, before she get thrown away into her box, her head hitting the wood near one of the dangerous and sharp bolt. She heard something explode far away, or was it that far ? Her head was spinning and she was feeling as made of jelly. She still got to put herself in a sitting position and bloking herself into one of the corners of the box. The spinning increased, she had troubles breathing now, what even was going on ? She tried to calm herself, concentrating on the outside sounds : someone screaming what seems like orders with a deep voice, and footsteps getting closer and closer of this damn box she was bloqued in.

Jacob's POV

A regular civilian at first sight, no one would have noticed him if we hadn't heard those radio calls where they where talking about getting something really important out of my area. The idiots didn't even tried to hide their frequency. Joseph insisted that I command the little operation for taking that thing out of their hands, and personally, if it wasn't Jospeh's order I would have thrown it away to some of his so devoted faithful. But my brother's orders weren't the one you could dismiss.

The man in the driver seat must be dead, better for him, after all the car just crashed against a tree not that far before literally exploding. In front of us, the precious package : a damn box made out of wood, like the ones they make for moving animals, without the holes supposed to bring air into the confined space. That was it their super important thing ? Some kind of animal like our Judges ? No, if it was those we took with us would be out of their minds. Instead they're trying to open the box, bitting and trying to rip off some parts of the wood, as if they wanted to free whatever was inside of it. Strange, really, never have I saw them acting like this.

_Open that.

My order was executed immediately by some of my men, and soon one of the wooden wall of the box fall on the concrete of the road. At first, I though we got tricked into some trap, as the box was looking empty, but then I saw it, I saw her.

Short, the littlest thing I've ever seen, crawling as much as she could into the corner of her box as if she was scared, and still not shaking at all. She seemed to try to catch her breath Her big blue eyes were dazing at us, almost hiden behind her messy dark brown hair. My men began to growl, wondering if it was some kind of bad joke from the resistance members. I personally was staring at her, if it really was a girl, difficult to say because of her young age, but her face looked a bit feminine to me. She was so little, so fragile looking, and still, her look make me think she was strong, so much stronger than she might be giving away with her frail body. The way she was unafraid of seeing grown up men with weapons surrounding her, she didn't seemed to be startled the slightest. A normal kid would be crying out of fear and asking us where they were or something. But she was silent.

 

Before I gave any order, the most reckless of my men grab her by the arm and pull her out of her box furiously, so strongly that if he had let go of her? she would have crash on the road. And before I get to say anything to him for what he just did, the girl had just use the fact that he was still holding her arm up in the air, to lift her weight up, giving him a kick in the face.

The man fell on the ground, the kick must have been pretty hard, especially for a child. Said kid was still breathless, standing on the concrete, just looking with whide eyes at the man she just had, somehow, got out of consciousness, by making him hit his head so hard. Way too hard actually. Seems I've been distracted by how strongly she pushed him, because I just now noticed why she seemed so horrified : this man had his head cracked open on the only damn bolt poking out of the damn wooden wall we had thrown to open the box.

In only some seconds, one of my best men, a trained soldier, was laying on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood, a little girl, no more than seven fucking years old, looking down at him. I had to admit I was impressed by her capacities, but she seems terrified from what she just did. No doubt about it, no way I'm heading her to Joseph. She'll be way better with me. Just thinking at how strong I could make this kid grown was blissful. And with her, so many possibilities to break the resistance, especially those damn whitetails, none of them would leave a kid on the side of the road or alone in the woods. That was going to be fun.


	2. II

She was terrified, not because of what she just did, but because of the fact that killing someone wasn't a big deal for her. Since when did she became such a heartless monster ? Well, maybe not heartless, it was the fear, after all, that pushed her to end this man's life, and again, it was disgust she was feeling toward herself right now.

The unknown man stopped moving just moments ago, she couldn't imagine the pain of dying from a bolt getting into your head, same bolt she miraculously dodge moments ago when her box was falling on the ground. The other men were looking at her, some of them ready to shoot her if necessary. And then, there was this man, a ginger one with blue eyes, gigantic, wearing a green and brown jacket, like an army one, or at least if Keith's books were accurate, it was one. His hair were cut in a weird manner she couldn't described, and he was covered in scars, on his arms and even his head ! He was holding a knife, almost a machete, but he wasn't looking at her the same way the others were : he was looking interested. He was scary in a way, but on the other hand she wasn't feeling threatened.  
Gently, he moved forward, stoped and then kneeled down in front of her.

_What's your name child ?

He had a deep voice, like the one who was giving order when she was still inside her box. She first looked at him, for some time, before shyly answering

_Layer...

It wasn't a real name, damn it even was a fucking joke, and she knew it, but still, it was all she got. The man gently tilt his head to the side, surely thinking the same, but didn't say anything. He look at her, as if he wanted to remembered every detail of her face, or as he was seing someone else in her. He ended up gently smiling at her and ask again

_What where you doing inside that box ?

This time she was faster to answer

_I don't know, i woke up and my brother made me go inside of it...then he go away, he leaved me with the man in the car...

Talking about him, where was he ? She looked around to try and find him, but only saw the burning car on the side of the road. Mercy would have let him die before the fire even started. They would hear screams if he wasn't dead anyway. The ginger man made her focus on him again, gently asking

_And where where you before ?

She looked at him, open her mouth to answer, but closed it, surprised, not knowing what to say to that. The place she grew up in didn't have a name for her, not even "home", just a place full of bad memories...it was somewhere she didn't know anything about. She looked down and said

_I...don't know...I rarely get to go outside, I can't tell where it is...

She suddenly jerked her head up, fear filling up her eyes.

_You're not gonna take me back there right ? Please don't ! It's full of bad things I don't want to go back !!

_Bad things huh...what if you come with us ? We could protect you from them. No bad things awaiting you where I'd take you, promise.

She blankly looked at him, in her head, it made no sense.

_Why..? Why would you take me with you ? You...don't know me and I just killed one of your men...even if it was by accident...why would you protect me ?

Jacob's POV

Damn, the kid is right...why ? Because she look exactly like John at her age when he was still young and innocent. Except that she know how to defend herself. And that I can protect her.

_I'm not gonna leave a child alone in the wild.

_Liar..._

_And you'd be safe with me.

_Just say it moron..._

_So what do you think ? You have nowhere to go anyway, right ?

_SAY IT._ The girl look at her feet for a bit, then gently nodded.  
She was standing here, unaware of what to do, like a wild animal caught into the lightning of a car. She was floating in a shirt way too big for her and some pants covexing her feet. She seemed so fragile, lost and defenseless...

Beeing too tall to take her hand and walk while holding it, and her being too small for me to do so, I instead took her in my arms. She hold tight, a little scared at first from the ground being so far from her, so fragile, cute even. _Admit it coward_. My men looked at me , not understanding that I might want to take with me a child who just killed one of us. Stupid, that's actually because of that, as if any of them could get a man down so quickly and by accident ! _You just want to pardon yourself, you're weak_. 

We got back to the main camp in less then 20 minutes, it really wasn't that far. We let two men behind us to clean up the place, and maybe see if they could find anything about the kid. Said kid has just been watching through the window as we drove to the center, it really was like she had never saw the outside of a house before. Once in the veteran center, Layer looked at all the weaks in their cages from afar, begging for help, water or food, they weren't good at anything else for the time being anyway. Her grip get tighter, her little fist full of my jacket. She was looking shocked, but also curious.

_Don't worry, they're weak, unlike you. You're strong, no need for you to endure this.

She nodded but didn't calm down, still holding on me. It's a good thing that she doesn't trust me easily just now. She's strong, but she still has some fears. Good, I'll be able to make her to surpass them. _You just want to atone_. I took her to a room no one used, just next to my office. I was rarely away from it so it would give me quick access to the kid if anything had to happen. I gently put her on the ground, the room was clean enough since I make sure nothing is neglected into the center, but it'll still need some upgrades for it to be totally fit for a child. It'll do for now.

_It'll be yours from now on. The rules here are pretty strict, but you'll get use to them soon enough, trust me.

_Okay...

  She was looking around a bit, discovering a first sight of her new room, before turning back to face me again.

_I was wondering....what's your name ? Will I have to call you Sir or something ?

  I couldn't help a weak smile to cross my lips, finding her amusing by the way she acted,she seemed to want to look older then she actually was. _Don't get close to her. Love is for weak, she'll make you weak. Only focus on your sibblings, they're what really matters_.But she's just a child...

_Jacob, you can call me Jacob little one.

_You may protect her as much as you want, it won't change the fact that you let John and Jospeh suffer long ago._


	3. III

It has been two months for now that Layer was staying in the veteran center with Jacob and his men. Life was a bit harsh to her, but she easily get used to it thanks to Jacob, he had gone easy on her so that she could make this place her home. Some people said that he was scary and totally crazy, mostly the guys in the cages, when he wasn't near, but if she hasn't saw the way they were treated, she wouldn't have believed them. They actually were the ones scaring her, mostly because Jacob told her they were people trying to destroy what he and his sibblings suffered to build. Even if she had pity for the dying, she felt threaten by the new ones brought from time to time. Once, one of them catch her trough the bars of his prison as she was running near it, and tried to knock her on the metal, but thankfully some faithful were near and she get away with just a bump. And, the interdiction to go in that area, not that she was really allowed to in the first place.

With her, the ginger man was nice and caring, always making sure she was feeling alright. He reminded her of Keith, but with something else different. Fisrt of all, he seemed not to be used to be affectionate with a child, or more precisly, he often looked like he was trying to remember how to do so. Second, Jacob was older than her surely lost big brother, and maybe because of that, she began to see the ginger man as a father figure. She always wanted to make him proud, no matter what he was asking from her, waned room show him he did good by taking her with him at the veteran center. 

He was training her, not harshly at all, not forgetting her young age. The kid heard some faithfull being scared that he might put her through "the trials", but when she get closer to ask what they were talking about, they just nicely told her to go play around. They all treated her nicely, even when Jacob wasn't near, she was amusing to watch apparently, running around the compound while giggling. She still didn't knew what those trials were about, but Jacob still teached her many things. In theory, she learned how to use different weapons : gunshot, knife, anything that could cut or shot someone. It wasn't easy to remember it all, but she did her best, it was worth it as he would pat her head or smile gently at her if she was doing good. 

He taught her with practice too, or by demonstration for the weapons he judged too dangerous, stopping to relative limits as she was way too small to handle heavy or long things. He promised her her own bow if she was able to learn quickly how to use one, and that sure was a price she wanted to get ! When she wasn't with him, she had the permission to wander around the camp, a bit in the forest and on the road, as long as she was staying away from people who weren't from the Project, and in sight of those who were. She liked to go near the water, Keith teached her how to swim and it was refeshing as the weather was getting hotter, even in the mountains. The only places that were forbiden to her were the area where the unfaithful were kept prisoner, and an aisle of the center. When she asked the old soldier about it, he just told her it was something she didn't need to know and she was too young. She pouted about it of course, but he was a trustworthy adult, and so, she didn't questioned it much. "It was for the project" he was saying, to "cull the weak" and "make the strong stronger". Not that she really knew what it meant. 

The Project - Layer learned it from Jacob himself - was what you could refer as a cult, or so she read in Keith's books that a group of person reuniting around a man with some extreme religious views, were fanatics. Everyone was nice here though. Believing that the world would end soon, the faithful of Eden's Gate were preparing the people for it, willingfuly or not. Jospeh Seed, also known as The Father, was their leader, he also was Jacob's little brother, and he said he could hear God's voice. Layer was thinking he mostly was just being overly dramatic : the world was in a bad era, you just needed to turn on the news to notice it -what where "the news",though, she didnt knew, she was just quoting her brother - and admit it. God thought, was men's creation. If he existed, then he stayed deaf to her prays when she was...where she was before being found. 

With Jospeh were also John and Faith, the youngest brother knownamed as the Baptist, and the adoptive sister, the mermaid. Layer never get to meet them in real, Jacob was wanting her to stay in the camp for most of the time, not letting her come with him when he was going somewhere too far away. She heard them once or twice though, when they were visiting at hours where she was supposed to sleep. Her room being just neXT to the ginger's office was allowing her to listen to what they were saying, if she was concentrating enough.

She was calmly drawing in her room that day when she heard Jacob almost screaming at someone. It wasn't a rarity, but it was the first time she was hearing this kind of panicked tone. Qick footsteps were coming toward her room, and she didn't had the time to understand what was happening when the door suddenly slamed open against the wall. It was young woman - bare feet, brown long hair, green eyes and wearing a white dress- who was standing in the door frame, in front of her, a big smile on her face. The ginger man arrived soon after, angry looking and most likely breathless

_I told you to wait ! he said to her, trying to catch his breath while leaning a bit against the wall. He was close to his fifties, that was to remember.  
_She's so adorable, said the woman totally ignoring Jacob's presence behind her. You should have told us sooner that this "important thing" was this little cutie ! Maybe Jospeh wouldn't have been so eager to sheet her then. Or maybe he would have been even more...

  

Layer was actually stunned. Who was she ? Someone important because either way Jacob would have stab her for entering here already. Why has she almost broke the door on her way in though ? The woman come closer before kneeling down in front of her, adjusting her dress so that her underwear weren't showing. She gently cup the girl's cheeks in her hands, brushing them with her thumb, before saying

_My name is Faith sweetheart, what's yours ? she asked gently  
Oh, so she was Faith. That explained why she was still standing on her feet.  
_Layer, she respond, still shocked by her entrance

  It was the first time someone would call her sweetheart, even Keith never did. But this woman, she was the Faith she heard so much about, the one using Bliss, that drug so strong that even Jacob was scared of it, to mess up with people's head and make them what she called "Angels", that drug used to make the so ferocious judges she wasn't allowed near of. The woman looked really happy to be here, it was a bit strange for the little girl to see someone smile so brightly in this place : except for some faithful she has spent time with and sometime Jacob, no one was really smiling in here. Faith gently pet her head

_Why would someone name such a beautiful and cute child such as you "layer", this is not a proper name.  
_Is "faith" one though.  
  

The words cross her lips before she could stop them. Her name was a bad joke from her "parents" but it was hers and she would let no one mock it in any way. She was waiting for the young woman to snap something mean in return, but she respond with a simple "fair enough" and a strange smile. A forced and painful one.

_What do you want with her anyway, said the ginger man, pissed off for being ignored so openly. I can't believe that  you came all this way here just to see the kid, I'm sure you got something else in mind.

He was standing of all his height, now in full control of his breath and ready to show who was in charge here. He was still angry, maybe a bit less but still angry.

_Well I did dear brother, I just wanted to see my new niece, what could be wrong with that ?  
_Your what !?

Layer looked at Faith with wide eyes, totally surprised by the word she just use to talk about her. And especially what it was implying. Being her niece would mean being Jacob's daughter, and she _wasn't_. How could she be ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does any of you know how to "code" that HTML thing ? Must admit I'm lost....


	4. IV

Layer was waiting for Jacob to denied what Faith just said, looking up at him with an expression she couldn't describe herself -surprise, fear ?-. She wasn't the ginger's daughter - but oh God she wish she could be -, and he couldn't think of her that way, after all he only find her two monthd ago right ? If in the seven years of her existence her parengs didn't accepted her as their child, that wasn't enough to think of her as such. Maybe he liked her, but not that much... he didn't said anything about that, just looking at his adoptive sister with narrowed eyes.

_And now that you saw her, you're gonna leave ? Don't play dumb with me, what else did you come for ?  
 

He looked so suspicious that even the little girl could see it, and he was supposed to be super good at hiding what he was feeling or thinking about people.

_Just warning you dear brother, said Faith once again, the _dear_ being said stronger than needed. Jospeh may not be pleased, knowing you took her with you when he asked you to send her to him.  
_He didn't. He ordered me to go pick up the thing they wanted to get out of my area, and I didn't find a thing, just that little girl able to take down one of my best men easily. I had to brought her back with me, and I got no "thing" to give to Jospeh.

Jacob seemed proud of his little explanation, would it be just a little. Faith though, was looking at bit worried. 

_He will not like you playing with the words  
_Then, he had to choose his words more wisely, and she's not ready to leave this place anyway.

The little girl was looking at them, her eyes following who was talking, without understanding any of the words they were speaking, or more likely, their meaning. She _was_ ready to leave the center, she wasn't a baby anymore, and now she even had some training thanks to Jacob. Why was he so eager to keep her locked away from the rest of the world, from the rest of his family ? It made no sense to her, the point of the conversation was too difficult for her to clearly understand it, it could mean a thing and twenty others and she didn't had the necessary background to know. Was it about her, her safety ? About Jospeh who seemed so mean and eager to see her, to _have her_ for any reason ? About something else she didn't catch ? The adults were still talking, not noticing - and maybe not caring -that the child was totally lost in their words.

_Why don't you take her to Jospeh, just once, and just for a little while, so that she can see how great the Project is and how it work ? He would be pleased and surely it'll calm him down to know it's just a harmless little girl.  
_As long as I am concerned and think she's not ready, she'll stay here with me.  
_She can't stay here forever Jacob, it's not good for a child to stay in that kind of place ! Why don't you let me take her to the Henbane River for just a week or two and-  
_And seeing you handing her back, the head full of Bliss to the point she's nearly one of your angels, just because she walked into a filed of your dam flowers without noticing ? Bite me. I said no Faith, and I'm not changing my mind.

Faith frown and clutched her dress into her tight fist. She seemed not to like when she's denied something. 

_And you little angel, what do you think ? said the young woman, turning herself to face her, looking away from Jacob, a bright, fake smile on her face.  
  

Layer looked at her with eyes wide open : she was asking that to her, when she had no idea what was going on ? It was pretty easy for the little girl to understand that Faith was hoping she would join her side in her innocent state of mind, maybe becaude she'd want to see more than just that old building. But she wasn't going to. Not knowing what she was supposed to say, she looked at the ginger man for some hints, but he was trying not to make eye contact with her. And his face was as empty of feeling as a god damn rock so she gave up soon enough. She looked down at the ground for some seconds, as she was still sitting on the wooden floor, before deciding she would be loyal to the one that saved her. After all it was Jacob she had to thanks for sleeping under a roof and having food everyday, not Faith.

-He say no, so it's no for me as well...  
  

She stroke her arm shyly, hoping she had done the right thing by saying that. Jacob was showing one of his rare smile while the woman gently groan, obviously upset because of her answer.

\- Not fair...  
\- Nothing is dear sister. Anyway, as long as you're here let's get to my office to talk. We need to make some things clear about your area and how you're running it...  
\- Sure thing Jacob...

    She silently stood up and got out of the room. The ginger waited a bit for her to be away before going toward Layer, kneeling before her and gently kissing her forehead, earning a surprised look from the girl, as much as a big smile. He gently ruffle though her hair while saying

\- I'm proud of you little one, you can go and play outside if you want to. Just be there for dinner.  
-Thank you !  
 

She gently smile, earring that he was proud of her make her heart swell with pride and joy. He left to join his adoptive sister, and for a moment she stay stil, wondering what she could do. She had around two hours before twilight and dinner, not enough for where she would have liked to go, a little abandoned cabin she found some weeks ago and where she could play at her heart content. A better use of her time would be to finish her drawings and maybe read again the books Jacob gave her when she was bored. They were either fantastic novels, or theory about weapons or the human mind. They were supposed to be too complicated for her, but if she took her time to understand every sentences and difficult words, she was getting to it. The more she would be good, the more he would be proud and the best it will be, she was sure of that.

 

Dinner time was here sooner then she thought it would : a guard gently knocked on her door to warn her, as every evening. She was sitting on her bed, trying to understand what some words mean, when it happened. She joyfully jumped off the bed, smiling brightly, and run into the corridor, because she knew who was here. It was the same guard, as usual, a tall guy with messy short brown hairs, almost no beard and green joyful eyes. He was named Gabriel, and he kinda was her best friend in the veteran center, since he was the one taking care of her when Jacob was busy, a lot so. He sometimes was making scool to her, teaching the girl about the most important subject such as maths or history. He smiled at her when she barged into the hallway, and walked with her until they get to the cafeteria. A lot of people were already here, as always, and as always she left Gabriel behind after thanking him and go through the room to find her usual spot, in a corner of the gigantic room, from where she was able to spy on everyone. Except that this time, Jacob was also here.


	5. V

Usally Jacob wasn't leaving his office to eat, as someone was bringing him his food so he could work more, so the fact that he was here was indeed surprising. As staring wasn't the best to do, Layer finally moved her bare feet and sit next to the ginger man, wondering if he was eating here every time one of his sibblings was coming over. Faith was in front of them, smiling as usual, that damn smile that the little girl loved and still was finding so out of place at the same time. Jacob gently pat the girl's head when she sat, earning a smile from her.

_How are you little angel ? asked the woman  
_Fine.

She didn't say any more. The woman was strange, really, colorful when everything else here was grey, looking so happy in a place that only knew pain and sadness -before she get here eventually-. Layer didn't know how to act with her, so she kept silent and just look, like she has been taught. It was the same dinner, again and again, some meat and vegetables -everything needed to be strong Jacob was saying, not any of those horrible industrial bullshit they were giving you in towns, even if she didn't knew what he was talking about. They sometimes would get fish, but meat was better and easier to find in the mountains. On breakfast it was much more fullfilling though, since it was the most important meal of the day. She wasn't complaining, she was able to fill up her belly and that was what's important in the end. The girl waited for Jacob to begin to eat to do so, doing like him, but trying not to look as if she was copying him. Faith looked at them as if the were the most adorable creatures she had ever seen, which was disturbing: the ginger wasn't what you could call "cute"...

_You know, the woman said, you should really ask John so that you can legally adopt her, I'm sure he got ways to do so.  
_I don't need John, and anyway I don't care of legality at this point. I don't need all this paperwork to be able to say she's staying with me and I'm raising her.

Layer looked up, leaving her plate to look at Jacob. Was he really a ring for her ? She felt a smile growing on her face but erased it before it could be seen. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she misunderstood the conversation. The idea of being loved so much so soon was strange, too strange, it was wrong, she HAD to have misunderstood what they were talking about. No matter how much she wanted to believe it, her mind refused to let her admit she could be loved. It would be better not to see her hopes get destruct by some words. Maybe she indeed was important for him, but not as anything else as an outlet. Yeah....that's what she was...

_Anyway, I heard we were going to have some visit soon ? They're never letting go don't they...  
_Visit ?

Layer tilted her head gently to the side, her mouth full of a meat piece she was chewing slowly, looking at Faith. Whatever it was, it didn't looked like it was pleasing her. She calmly explained to the little girl

_Some people think the Project is bad, that we are crazy and must be stopped. It already happened from time to time in the past, they send people to try and arrest us, but they never proceeded to take any of us away.  
_How ?  
_Because God is with us sweetheart.

God again. Layer wasn't believing in God, not at all, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to upset the adult.

_That would be a great occasion, Faith said again. She could meet John and Joseph at the same time and see how the Project is saving all those sinner, _outside of your area and in a different approach _...__

This time, Jacob was looking more encline to think about letting the little girl go, but something was still obviously bothering him.

_I'll think about it...  
_Good !  
  Faith stood up and excused herself after finishing her plate  
_I need to go back to my area now, one afternoon without me and it could get out of hand. I'll see you later.

She then smiled, leaned forward to kiss Layer's forehead, and leave the cafeteria, leaving the girl and the ginger with the rest of the Project members living here. The child looked at him, open her mouth to ask a question, shut it quickly, look away. Why was it so hard to simply say those word, to ask for this answer, was it this scared of what he could tell her ? Was she weak ?  
She was so lost in her thoughts  that she didn't noticed Jacob who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised, a bit concerned

_Everything okay kiddo ?  
  She blench slightly but nod in a hurry  
_Yeah everything's fine !

She do what was possible for her voice not to shook too much, but it still seemed to betray her, because the fact was that he didn't believed her for a second. She finished her plate without any appetite and just kept looking at the table. She heard him sigh

_Go to your room, I'll see you later.  
_Okay...

She did her best to get out of the cafeteria and his view area without shaking, tripping on her own feet, or anything that could show him how scared she was. Had he saw her hesitancy ? Was he thinking she was weak now ? Will he let her alone because she disappointed him ? She shook her head while walking down the corridor to her room. He wouldn't leave her, even if he was disappointed, she though as she open the door, he said he would provide her a place to call home, and she did her best for the past two months, he wouldn't. Right ? She sat on her bed, playing with her hands, waiting for Jacob to come as he said he would. She wasn't weak. But damn, she was scared.


	6. VI

She had been waiting for about twenty minutes when the door finally opened, letting Jacob enter the room. He closed the door behind him and walked toward her to sit next to her on the bed, not looking at her before doing so. She was looking down, her bare feet suddenly really interesting and worth a long inspection. She heard the adult sigh and bite her lower lip, was she making it worse by avoiding his gaze ? After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he finally spoke up, sounding tired.

_What's wrong Layer, you know you can tell me if you got problems...  
_I have none.

She get her knees near her chest, hugging them tightly. He sigh again.

_Don't lie to me, I can tell when you do.  
_It's just...silly things....i don't want to bother you with that...

Jacob looked at her, a bit worried. Sometimes, because she was acting so strong, because she was talking like an mature person, he tend to forget she was only seven years old, maybe less but no more. Maybe he was asking too much from her, and didn't even noticed, he had never been really good for caring, especially young child. John and Jospeh were almost no exceptions. She was looking so small right now, curled on herself and ready to shake, he couldn't take it. He knew she was strong, and seeing her like that, it was saddening him greatly, and it was so obviously his fault, even if he didn't knew _why _. Gently, he took her in his arms -so fragile looking...-and hugged her, patting her back and stroking her hair.__

_Whatever it is kid, I'm here for you, okay ?

She silently nod and hug him back, just as tight

_It's stupid, really...  
_Still, it's better than keeping it on your mind don't you think ?

She stayed still for a moment before taking in a deep breathe and finally confessing what she though was so stupid 

_I was just wondering...because of what you said with Faith...she...she said lots of things as if...as if I was your daughter and...and you didn't corrected her so... I was just..wondering if...if you were agreeing with it or...or if you just didn't payed attention enough to mind and tell her otherwise...

She bite her lower lip again, feeling so damn stupid for asking that. Of course not, why would he think of her as much more than a potential soldier and more opportunities against the rebellion. Why would he ? What could she be other than a way for him to see how he could train younger soldiers ? Why would she be anything else to him....why would she...

Her own though droves her near to the tears, but she retrained herself, it wasn't the moment to look weak, she had to be strong. Or else...  Jacob sighed.

_Maybe you're weaker than I though you were.

She tensed up : weaker ? That meant he was going to..

_But you're a child after all, maybe i'm asking too much from you...

Had she disappointed him ? That would be the worst thing that could happen. Still, he didn't harmed her, on the contrary, he gently kissed her hair and made his embrace tighter, surprising her with that unexpetted bear hug.

_You'll have to be strong, he started. You'll learn that only the life of some like yours matter. You'll have to serve your purpose, and because of that, I can't go easy on you. Still, I sometime forgot that you're a child, and that I can't ask you the same as a well trained and aged soldier...

Layer looked up at him. He was searching his words, not used to that kind of speech, his ears were slight red.

_All this sh- Erm. ..all this to say that, maybe not to the point of calling you my daughter but...you're really dear to me okay ? You mean a lot and...maybe later on, I'll gladly tell that you're my little girl but...I'm.. I'm clearly not a good man Layer, I did things I wish never happened, and I don't know if I'll be able to take care of you as I should...you're still a child, you need a care I might not be able of giving you even if I try, I don't think I'm qualified for taking care of a kid...but I'll try okay ? Promise I'll try...

He loose himself in his words, not really knowing what to say nor where he was going with all this. Layer just stood up, standing on the bed, she was just as tall as him, maybe even a bit more now, and ask with all the innocence she could gather right now, as a child.

_So, I can call you dad ?

She didn't care if he was thinking of himself as a monster, for her he was the best person in the world, he gave her a home, a life outside of that tiny room that used to be her whole world, he took care of her better than her parents ever did. She didn't care if he did bad things, she knew he wasn't a bad man in the end. He looked at her in disarray for a moment before letting out a chuckle that soon turned into real laughter, she almost never saw him laught, it might have been the first time. He threw an arm around her waist and hugged her again, real tight, as if he wanted to never let go. This time, the girl get to put her arms around his neck and hugged him back with a big smile. She wasn't sure, but she would swear she heard him sniffle gently.

_Yeah you can kid, you can...I don't mind at all...

She giggle and hug him even tighter, as much as her little arms where allowing her, before saying proundly

_You don't have to worry for me, I promised I'll do my best all the time and I'll make you proud !

  He laugh gently and pet her head, letting her get away from his chest

_I can't wait to see that little one. But go on, time for bed now. Don't want you exhausted for tomorow.

He was about to get off the bed when she tug at his army jacket and gently kiss his cheek, still smiling widely. He smiled in return, god that kid's cuteness would be the end of him. He kissed her hair before she let herself down on her bed and put herself under the covers, not changing her clothes. He didn't say anything about it, it couldn't hut to let her wear the same clothes two days in a row. He just smile, walking toward the door to let her sleep in peace. But Layer called him out

_Hey ?

He turned around, a hand on the interruptor of her room ready to let the place fall into the dark, wondering what she wanted. She just smile brightly again and said

_'night dad !

He couldn't help the smile to rise again, swearing he didn't smile as much in the last months, damn maybe years.

_'night kid.

He turned off her lights and exited the room, closing the door behind him, hiding his emotions to the little girl, even with her he hated letting people seeing him in what he thought was a weak position.  
The little girl smiled in the dark, so happy that it has gone so well, she has been so scared of being rejected that the relief was enough to put her to sleep almost immediately, all the stress now gowing away. She wondered if the life with her dad -she could call him that now !!- was going to be any different from now on. She hope it wouldn't, she liked it as it was right now, she didn't want him to treat her any differently.

The night was peaceful, no nightmares daring to come and blurr the happiness in the child's mind, not even those distorted memories from that place, nothing. She was lighthearted and got to sleep all night along, peacefully for the fisrt time in what seemed like eternity.


	7. VII

It has been two months and two weeks that Layer has been found by Jacob, and she now was totally used to her life in the Veteran Center. The two weeks had been the ones following their important conversation, and since, she had began to call the man "dad" more and more often, to the point f hee only calling him by his name when she was too scared, like when she was just woke up from a nightmare and was finding him in his office for comfort. Surprisingly, Jacob was better then he though he would be, taking care of her, the only time she really needed him was when the nightmares would kick in, and he was good at that. Sometimes, when he would hugh her until she fall asleep against his chest, he would remember that time, So many years ago, when it was John he would be soothing like that. How time had changed... 

Even if she was the only child in the area, Layer was happy here, finding friends in the adults like Gabriel, or even the animals, like some of the judges. She had one following her around from time to time, protecting hrr when she would wander outside of the vision of the camp guards. It was something that impressed everyone : she was very skilled with animals, even the wild ones were turning soft at her contact. Jacob wasn't letting her near too much danger though, he seemed always worried for her safety. Which could be understood since she almost killed herself multiple times for not paying much attention to her surroundings when playing. She was forbiden near any cliff of deep water, ever.

During those two weeks, she got to meet John, who she immediately took a liking to, and so did he : he played with her for the whole afternoon instead of doing what he came here for in the first place ; much to Jacob's dislike, but seing the girl screaming in joy as she played with his little brother was too beautiful in his eyes for him to stop them. When was the last time he had saw John being so cheerful without a mask on ? Withoit much surprise, the Baptist immediately made her call him "uncle John", he seemed to like it a lot, and it made her feel even more accepted into the family.

Jacob was still training her, maybe he had become a little bit more softer with it, but he was still very strict. He wanted her to be strong and able to defend herself, but she was still learning and despite all her efforts she couldn't remember everything. She was determined to make him proud, however, and she would succeed. They switch to practice a week ago, and they begun with a simple pistol with not much strength so she wouldn't hurt herself. The targets were pretty close, but she was still struggling to align her shots as she wanted. It seemed easy at first though....

This day, the old soldier was with her on the training field, empty at this hour, correcting her position so she didn't hurt herself, when a man interrupted them. It was one of the younger recruits, this one was taking care of the judge with Gabriel last time if she remembered well. He signal his position before getting nearer, not wanting to be taken as an enemy. He seemed anxious at the though of approaching Jacob, and was standing a few more feet away than needed.

_I-I'm sorry sir, but the Father is here, he just arrived, and he want t-to see you...

Jacob groan a bit but get up from his kneeling position, petting the little girl hair before taking her too-big-for-a-child goggles off her head.

_Go to your room little one, I'll see you later.

She nod and was ready to go when the faithful stopped her. The face he made, made her wonder if he wasn't going to piss himself from fear.

_I-I-I apologize sir, really,b-but he made it clear that he w-wanted to see the child t-too...

She saw Jacob tense up, but why ? She never had the chance to meet Joseph, but everyone seemed to like and respect him, even in her dad's area. Was his little brother this terrifying ? From what she saw on the pictures she could find in the hallways he was looking like someone nice. Except for the yellow glasses. Those were creepy, as much as they were big. She remembered though, that Joseph wanted to see her since Jacob found her in her box, and he still hadn't. Was he someone that was getting upset when denied his demands ? Her dad took her little hand in his and hold it tight.

_You stay close kid, understood ?  
_Yes dad !

He let out a small and almost silent chuckle, it was still weird for him to hear, he never though he would have a little girl calling him dad, he never though about it because he was... He shrugged and began to walk toward their "house", if the building could be referred as such. Layer didn't knew any better of a home so she was happy with it. He was holding her little hand tight, not letting go of her, and even tighter when they entered inside. She didn't mind, it gave her a feeling of protection. Jacob seemed to walk very slowly compare to usual, and it took them a while to get to the office door. Before entering, he looked down at her and gently say

_Don't say a word, even if he ask you, okay ?  
_Understood !

With reluctance, the ginger man opened the door, letting the inside of the room be shown to them. Layer knew this rom very well, she was spending half of her nights here, when the nightmares would be too much. Behind the big rectangular table taking almost all the space, Joseph was waiting for them, looking outside from the balcony. He most likely was watching the men training outside or minding their business. The room was cold, meaning he had been there for quite a bit because the place was always heavily heated up. When he heard them entering, he turned around and smile, a normal smile, the kind anyone happy to see family would share.

_Brother, it's been a while, you sure took your time to come up there, had something slow you down ?

He looked down, not even awaiting the answer, his eyes now glued to the little girl, and his smile turned... a bit strange, unreadable. Creepy.

_And so here's the little one I've been waiting for over the last two months and half. I'm still wondering Jacob, I expressly asked you to bring me back whatever they wanted to smuggle out of the mountains. So why is it the first time I'm seeing her ?  
_I'm gonna give you the same explanation I gave Faith a fortnight ago. You ordered me me to send you the "important thing" they were trying to get away with. But there wasn't any thing. Just this little girl. So here I am, taking care of the kid, and with nothing to gave you because there was no _thing_ in that damn box.

Joseph sighed, as if his brother has just said the most stupid thing ever and he was carefuly searching his words not to hurt him. His sight lay down on Layer once again, and she gripped Jacob's jacket in her little hands. He was scary indeed. His gaze seemed to peirce her, it was as if he could see right through her. And it was terrifying. He look back up at his older brother, gaining his composure again. This calm looking face, Layer was sure she would grew to hate it. 

_You're playing with the words dear brother, it's unlike you and I was waiting better from someone I estimate so much. But since I'm here, let's clarify my orders : whatever was in that box, you should have lended to me. And now that I'm able to, I guess I'll be taking her to a _real_ home. She can't stay here with you for ever, it is no place for a child to be surrounded by death and suffering.

She tightened her grip on Jacob's jacket. She didn't wanted to go with him, she didn't knew him and he was scaring her to no bounds !! She was almost shaking from the fear he was inspiring her, even the craziest of the judges weren't freaking her out like this. Her dad noticed it and gently put an hand on her head in a protective gesture, silently saying she was safe with him. He wouldn't let her be taken away from him, ever.

_You will not take her Joseph, I will not let you.  
_And how, and why I wonder, would you, brother ? I am the Father, I must guide this child to the path of Eden's Gate ! You don't want the gates to shut on her after the collapse happen, do you ?  
_She is too young to listen to your sermons all the time, I won't let you turn her into a mindless faithful, you got a bunch of those already...  
_She'll never be old enough for you, will she ? I'm just doing you a favor by taking her away, I'm offering you a way of fopus on you work and your work only. It's what you would have asked from me three months ago.  
_You would have come two months ago and I would have told you the same thing. She's not disturbing from my work at all. I won't, let you, take her.

Both of them stared at each other for a while, not saying a word. Layer could feel her father's hand tighter in hers, and she actually was gripping his jacket just as tight from her other hand. She wanted to scream, scream that she didn't wanted to go with him, that she wanted to stay with Jacob, with her _dad_ , even if the veteran center wasn't the best place to live in. Joseph broke the silence first. 

_Anyway. I'll see you both tonight at the church for the sermon, you of course have no excuse not to attend it. Tonight, they'll come and try to arrest me, we'll show them that God is on our side. And we'll continue this discussion afterward.

He walked out of the office as if he was ruling the place, and finally, Jacob let go of all the tension, fall into a chair nearby, and let out a sigh so long Layer could have swear he hold it for years. She herself was shaken to the bone. Her uncle sure was a thing by himself, some said Jacob was the scariest sibblings, they were wrong. Joseph was over him easily. She let her father compose himself, going onto the balcony and watching outside, trying to understand : what does Joseph could want to do with her, and why was he so eager to have her over his own brother...questions that would go answers later on. For now, she just watched the blue sky, wondering if the rare grey clouds had any meaning on what was going to happen.


	8. VIII

Jacob sure was frustrated, but from what, Layer couldn't really tell. He had been staying in the chair, a hand on his face, since Joseph had leave the room, which meant almost ten minutes ago. She had saw his car getting out of the veteran center, he wasn't even the one driving ! This dude had a damn chauffeur to move him around ! What a dramatic person...   
She approached her father and gently put her hand on his arm. He didnt seemed very encline to talk, but she wanted answers. She waited a bit before asking

_Why does he want me to go with him so much ?   

He looked down to her and smiled gently

_It's something even I can't really get my head around... I'm just scared of what he might do to you...he might bliss you, brainwash you with his God or whatever... can't just let him do any of that to you... His intentions could be very nice as well, but I'm too scared to take the risk. 

She nodded lightly and asked again

_He said you should have send me to him the first day you found me, why didn't you ?  

  The ginger sighed again and stroked her hair gently

_Let's start from the beginning... around two months ago, we caught a radio call saying that people -surely your brother and his friends- were trying to get something really important out of the whitetail mountains. Jospeh ordered me to go, and take that thing back to him. But when we get to stop the car and open the box, it turned out that this important thing was you. I...my immediate though was that you were looking so alike to John when he was still a child...and unlike him, I could protect you. I could make you strong enough to resist the world and all the shit that goes with it...I could do what I haven't been able to so many years ago...But it changed, for the better, now look at me, considering you as my own daughter...how could I let him take you away huh ?   

He made a pause and smiled at her, she could see sadness and pride in his eyes. So, the first thing she has been was a replacement, a way for him to forgive himself. She should have been angered by it, but she was just happy. She knew it would be stupid to hold a grudge against him for that, after all, now she was way more than that. She was his daughter.   
Jacob continued

_Joseph, I'm not sure what he wants...but I guess in his mind it's the best thing to do. Maybe he'll turn you into some mindless faithful, just good to protect him and repeat what he'll have said over and over again....but I won't let that happen, I won't let him touch would it be one of your braid.  

The child smiled widely, giggling lightly, and hugged him tight as he patted her hair once again 

_I know you won't dad ! 

She waited a bit before asking innocently

_Why does he want us to go to the church tonight ? He said "they" were coming for him ?  
_He wants us to watch his sermon, he gave one from time to time, I think that today is the biggest thing they sent us, some Marshall with an arrest warrant, two or three deputies, and a sheriff. But we don't have to worry about it, because we know we can outnumber them. He want to show them that he's out of reach for them.  
_He's cocky.   

Jacob let out a chuckle, and even more tension seemed to leave him. He adjust his position in the chair, getting a bit straighter.

_Yeah, kinda, but he don't want it to be seen like that, damn maybe he doesn't even see it like that himself... 

He looked down at her and almost made a face after analyzing her quickly. She was in need of a bath if they wanted her to be presentable for tonight, not that he really cared though. Her hair were greasy, she had dirt under her nails, some on her face, and her clothes were in a state near rags because she was always wearing the same to play. He sigh with a smile, that's what he get for letting her running around all the time. Even with regular showers or bathes, she always managed to find a way to dirtied herself. He petted her head and stood up.

_You need a bath kid 

She was the one making a face now, but she didn't said anything. Jacob found a woman to take care of Layer. She was able to take care of herself so it surprised her a bit, but it was always more fun when she had someone to talk to. The faithful spent a while to wash her, especially her hair, she had to get the braids off to do her work and brush them. The woman noticed some cut and bruises on the little girl's body, but when she asked about it, the child only smiled and started to explain every one of them

_I fall from the trees two days ago, and that one it's when i tried to chase a hedgehog, I tripped and fall onto it... this one it's because of a Judge, I wanted to pet it but it reach for my hand to bite it, so i stepped back and fall onto a rock...it just bruised luckily... 

As she was rambling about all the little adventures she had during the week, the faithful got to dried her up, and was trying to get the long hairs on her back into tight braids again. She noticed other bruises...more like scars, almost faded into the young skin of her back. Those scars, the kid stayed quiet about.  
She had brought new clothes with her for the kid, and made her wear them. It was weird, how they floated around her while still fitting her. The shirt was having the right proportions, but it wasn't clinging to her torso, neither were the shirt sleeves, it was giving her more possibilities to move around. The pants were more of a capris, stopping at her knees, it was some kind of light grey/green. She liked them, the only thing annoying her were the shoes, she usually was running around with only bandages on her feet. She always felt heavier and slower with shoes on, maybe after spending so many years bare feeted. The faithful was gone for only some minutes now, she was sitting on her bed with them in hands, wondering of she could bargain with Jacob for not wearing them.

Said man walked into her room soon after, he was holding something in his hand but it was so tiny it was disappearing into his fist. He smiled when he saw her, all clean, her hair still a bit wet maybe, with the new clothes he chosed for her -well John chose a bunch on them and it was the only one he thought she would like to have, dresses or "girly stuff" not seeming to be her style. He kneeled in front of her and gently said

_Give me your weak hand. 

Without thinking much, she brought her left hand toward him. He gently took it in his -damn did her hand looked small in them- and put a wristlet on it, making it roll up to her wrist. It wasn't much, it wasn't very pretty : it was just dark green pearls linked with a single plastic string. The pearl weren't even shiny, it wasn't fancy, but it was a gift, and she loved it just the same. She jumped off the bed to end up in his arm and hugged him tightly

_Thank you dad !!  

He hugged her back and stroke her hair gently

_You're welcome little one, take care of it, 'kay ? _Promise ! 

She kept looking at the gift, stars in her eyes

_You're ready to go ? 

  She nod slightly, a bit less happy suddently. Joseph was freaking her out now, she was scared he might hurt her...but her dad would be here and he would protect her no matter what, she was sure of that ! She'll be strong, and she'll make him proud. He looked down at her feet

_Shoes on, Faith and Joe are gonna screech if you enter the church with muddy feet...  

She muttered pormises of revenge under her breath but put them on still, knowing he was right. He took her hand and lead her trough the veteran center until they reach one of the four trucks waiting in the yard, some of his men were coming with them, it was to make sure some well trained soldiers were here in case things would degenerate. She quickly spotted Gabriel in the few soldiers, it made her smile. 

They got into the "leader" one. Normally, with the laws, Layer would have to go behind, but first there wasn't any behind and they were in Hope County, no one was going to tell them what to do. She got into the passenger seat next to Jacob, waiting for him to shut the door. A judge jumped inside before he could do so : it was Bucky, she knew the wolf because he was always following her best friend, Gabriel; it had a scar on its right eye and a red collar hanging loosely around his neck. It took place in the space between the seat and the front of the car. Jacob let it do before putting the security belt over her, then closing the door, not worrying. Bucky put his head on her legs, and whine gently to gain some petting, which she gave him with pleasure.

  Jacob got into the truck himself, sitting in the driver seat. He groaned something about the security belt being "too damn tight" before finaly turning the keys. The truck started getting on the road down to Joseph's church. She looked out by the window during all of the trip, patting Bucky's head, wondering if things would go as smooth as his uncle was planning. She hoped it would.


End file.
